


A Very Close Family Friend

by iriswallpaper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to David Bowie, Threesome - M/M/M, bowielock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's close family friend is in London for a few days. John's shocked that Sherlock's family friend is David Bowie. David Bowie is - David Bowie, sex incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Family Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Two Hearts by Ravenscar.
> 
> I told Ravenscar in a comment that the reference to David Bowie lyrics in her story planted an image of a 3-way with John, Sherlock and David Bowie. I had to write this to get that out of my head.
> 
> Ravenscar, I hope you like this!

Over breakfast of tea and toast on Tuesday morning Sherlock asked hesitantly, “John, do you mind if we entertain a friend of my family on Friday evening?”

“Of course, Sherlock. Any friend of your family is a friend of mine,” John replied jovially. “I’d love to meet more of your family and their friends.”

“Normally Mycroft would entertain him but he’s tied up until Saturday. Our family friend will be coming in from New York on Friday afternoon. He’s got the weekend free before his business in London takes his time on Monday. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Sherlock asked again.

“Sure, no problem. Tell me a little about him.” John asked.

“He’s older than Mycroft. Our families have been friends since our grandparents’ time. Our parents grew up together but his parents married and had children much younger. David’s parents are still great friends of Mummy and Daddy. He’s lived primarily in New York for many years. He keeps a flat here, too and comes to London a few times a year for business and to visit his family. He likes to check in with my family at least once a year.”

“Sounds like an interesting guy. I’d love to meet him. Shall I make us dinner?” John asked with enthusiasm.

“No, I’m sure he’ll want to go to one of his old favorite restaurants. Don’t go to any bother. We can dine out, let him pick the place.” Sherlock answered.

John asked mildly, “So, does this David have a last name?”

“Of course he does, John. Don’t be an idiot. His last name is Bowie.” Sherlock snapped.

John’s jaw fell open in shock. He stared at Sherlock for a few seconds then asked incredulously, “David Bowie – your family is friends with _David Bowie_?”

“Yes” Sherlock answered casually. “I don’t see why you’re making it such a big deal.”

“ _DAVID BOWIE!_ ” John said louder. “David Bowie is one of the biggest stars of the last 40 years, Sherlock.”

“I know he is some type of singer and actor,” Sherlock answered, waiving his hand dismissively. “I have heard his name mentioned on radio.”

John’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH _DAVID BOWIE_ AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION IT TO ME?” he bellowed. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. “Really, John, you’re making a mountain out of a mole hill. David is just a regular guy. Our families have been close for generations. Please stop blowing this out of proportion.”

“DAVID BOWIE. Christ, Sherlock, David Bowie has been one of my favorites since I was a teen. I have all his music. Here, let me play some for you.” John rose to dock his phone in the stereo. He pulled up his BOWIE playlist and hit RANDOM. A breathy voice, silk and gravel simultaneously, poured from the speakers. “Listen, Sherlock. This is my favorite Bowie song. It’s called Blue Jean.”

Sherlock flopped into his chair. He closed his eyes and steepled his fingers under his chin. He sat thus through a dozen songs. His eyes flew open when Ziggy Stardust began to play. “I know this one,” he said, eyes gleaming. “I never realized David sang this.”

John rolled his eyes. How very Sherlock to not know his close friend was an international superstar. How very Sherlock to not make the connection that his friend sang a song he knew from the radio. John chuckled at the way his mad flatmate’s mind worked.

Sherlock spoke again, “Really, John, David doesn’t care to be treated like he’s something special. Do try to not fawn over him.”

“Of course, Sherlock, “John answered. “I’ll try to contain my fanboy self around your friend” he giggled.


	2. Bowie at Baker Street

The rest of the week dragged. John worked long hours at the clinic. Sherlock sulked, no case to occupy his mind. John found a few DVDs of Bowie movies to watch with Sherlock. Sherlock was intrigued by The Hunger. It fed his fascination for the macabre. He didn’t much care for Labyrinth – too cutsie for him, though he had to admit David played a fantastic part. Being a fan of sci fi, he enjoyed The Man Who Fell To Earth. John also kept his BOWIE playlist on RANDOM all week, hoping to educate Sherlock on his friend’s vast music library.

Friday finally rolled around. John asked Sherlock to tidy up a bit as he left for the clinic. 

Which meant, of course, that Sherlock knocked on Mrs. Hudson’s door and asked her to tidy up the flat. “Just this once, dear. I’m not your housekeeper, you know” Mrs. Hudson chirped gaily as she sat to work dusting and scrubbing.

John texted Sherlock on his lunch break:

Does David prefer beer, wine or liquor? – JW

Beer is fine – SH

Any certain type? – JW

No idea. Get an assortment. –SH

And wine. – SH

Type? –JW

No idea – SH

I’ll get an assortment - JW

John stopped off on the way home to pick up beer, wine and snacks. John stowed the groceries when he got home then took a shower. He dressed carefully, black trousers and tight blue cashmere sweater. He wanted to look nice for Sherlock’s friend. He still felt a little insecure next to his posh lover and worried that he’d be out of his element with Sherlock’s family friend. Excitedly he thought, “Sherlock’s family friend, _David Bowie._ ”

Sherlock’s eyes widened when John stepped out of the bedroom. He’d never seen the blue cashmere jumper on John. It hugged John’s trim waist and clung to his well-muscled arms. Sherlock pulled John into a warm embrace, bending his neck to press hot kisses against John’s lips. John opened his mouth, eagerly returning Sherlock’s embrace. Their kiss was cut short by the doorbell. “Your friend is here, John murmured against Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock released him. They stepped apart as Mrs Hudson opened the door to the flat. 

“Yoo hoo, Sherlock, you have company” Mrs Hudson sang out as she stepped back.

Sherlock strode forward to grasp David’s hand. David pulled him into a warm embrace. “Sherlock! How great ta see ya, mate!” he said warmly. John stood a little way back in the sitting room, grinning broadly. He felt like he needed to pinch himself. David Bowie was locked in a friendly hug with Sherlock. He was as amazed at the warmth Sherlock showed his friend as he was that said friend was actually David Bowie.  
Sherlock broke the embrace and pulled David over to John. “John, this is my friend David. David, this is my partner, John” he said eagerly, proud to show off John to his friend.

David held out his hand, warmly clasping John’s hand in a firm shake. “John, so nice to meet you. Sherlock and Mycroft have told me such wonderful things about ya” he said warmly.

John grinned, “Nice to meet you, too. Sherlock told me all about you, too. “ John still couldn’t believe it. Here was David Bowie – in his flat! John glanced him up and down. They were about the same height but John had a few stone on him. David was slight, even thinner than Sherlock. His straight, longish dark blond hair was pleasantly tousled from the wind. His smile was wide, teeth gleaming white, his left lateral incisor tooth charmingly crooked. David wore tight black jeans, short black leather boots, a soft white shirt and a tight black leather jacket. A deep red scarf was wound around his slender neck. His face was composed in an open, friendly expression. 

Sherlock took David’s coat then settled him onto the sofa for a chat. John went into the kitchen and retried beers for the three of them. They chatted companionably as they polished off their drinks. Then Sherlock asked, “Any place in particular you’re craving for dinner, David? How about Angelos?”

David smiled widely, light blue eyes sparkling. “Angelos it is. I haven’t had decent Italian in months. Angelos will be quite a treat.” 

The tree men donned their coats then left the flat. “Let’s just walk, if it’s ok with you, “ David said. “I get to see so much more of London walking than in a cab.” Sherlock and John readily agreed and the three set off.


	3. Dinner and drinks…and more drinks

Angelo greeted them warmly. “Mister David! How wonderful to see you. You haven’t visited me in many months.” Angelo’s face nearly split in two with glee at seeing three of his favorite customers arrive together.

They shared a wonderful meal and polished off two bottles of wine, Sherlock and David talking animatedly. John mostly listened, still awed that he was having dinner with the most gorgeous man in London and one of the most famous singers in the world. He grinned and let their words wash over him, lost in a haze of contentment.

They took a cab back to Baker Street, then sat talking and drinking into the wee hours of the morning. At long last Sherlock stretched and yawned. “I’m so sorry, David. I didn’t intend to keep you out so late. I fear you’ll have a difficult time getting a cab to your flat at this hour.” 

John spoke up, “You could just stay here. You can have my old room. The bed’s freshly made up.”

David looked delighted. “I’d love to stay over! No need to traipse across town in the middle of the night to sit alone in a mostly closed up flat when I’ve got such engaging company here.”

“We’re about the same size” John observed. “How about I find some shorts and a t-shirt for you to sleep in?”

“Don’t bother” David said warmly.” My pants will do fine. In fact, do you mind if I get out of these trousers? They’re rather constricting.” Sherlock and John exchanged a glance, then both nodded. 

David stood and stripped off his trousers and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt then slipped it off, too. He sat back on the sofa in his black boxer briefs. His body was lean and finely muscled. His chest was smooth but a line of fine blonde hair rand down his flat stomach to disappear into the waistband of his pants. John couldn’t take his eyes off David’s tight body. 

“Well, might as well all get comfortable.” Sherlock purred. He stood to remove his jacket, followed by trousers and shirt. He dropped back into his chair wearing only his navy blue silk boxers. John rose, too, following Sherlock’s lead. He shrugged off his jumper and dropped his trousers. He resumed his seat at the other end of the sofa from David wearing only his tight gray boxer briefs. John thought to himself, ‘I’m a lot more drunk that I realized. I wonder if Sherlock and David have a good buzz on, too? Other wise this might be uncomfortable.’

“Damn, Sherlock. You look like the Jolly Green Giant next to John and me” David observed wryly. He and John were roughly the same height, although David was much more slightly built than John. John threw back his head and laughed. “More like the bean pole” he wheezed. All three men laughed companionably.

“Why not come over here and join us on the sofa, Sherlock” David asked. “Might as well be comfortable while we visit.”

Sherlock rose and flopped onto the sofa between David and John. He lifted his legs onto the coffee table and crossed his ankles.

“Sherlock, I never noticed what beautiful feet you have,” David said. Sherlock turned to place his feet in David’s lap, his head in Johns. David stroked Sherlock’s foot, running his long, tapered fingers over the high arch. “You could be a foot model” David breathed. He cupped the heel of Sherlock’s left foot and raised it to his lips. He ran hot, wet kisses along the high, fine arch. John combed his fingers through Sherlock’s riot of curls. Sherlock hummed with pleasure at being petted.

David stroked up Sherlock’s shins, behind his knees, and up his lean thighs. John stroked his hair back from his high, beautiful forehead then stroked down his cheekbones, down his graceful neck to rest his hand on Sherlock’s delicate collar bone.

Sherlock felt like he could explode with pleasure. He loved, absolutely loved, to be petted. He would be content to lay across John and David until dawn, letting them stoke and pet every inch of his body. John leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss onto Sherlock’s neck, sucking and licking, then kissing again. David noticed the stirring in Sherlock’s silk pants at John’s kiss. Sherlock’s erection pressed against his hard stomach, filling out the tight blue pants. David stroked up Sherlock’s hard thigh, teasing the brown hair covering it, then up to the hem of the blue pants. He teased a fingertip under the silk. Sherlock gasped into John’s mouth. 

John lifted his head and gazed hazily at David. David smiled and John smiled back. “Let’s show this long drink of water a good time. What say, mate?” David asked cheerily. “Oh god yes,” John groaned in reply.

“Bedroom?” Sherlock asked. “Last one there’s out” John shouted, sprinting from the couch to race down the hall, Sherlock and David quick on his heels.


	4. Shit Gets Real

John drew the blinds while Sherlock stripped the duvet off the bed. John lit a few small candles that were on the bedside tables and dresser while David climbed onto the bed, kneeling in the middle. Sherlock stood uncertainly beside the bed. He looked like a coy angel in the soft candle light, pale skin luminescent.

John fitted himself to Sherlock’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around Sherlock’s waist, planning hot kisses between his shoulder blades. John’s hard cock pressed into Sherlock’s plush behind. John rocked his hips to fit his erection into Sherlock’s cleft, pressing into the heat through the fabric of their pants. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of Sherlock’s boxers and stripped them off quickly. Sherlock stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

Sherlock’s cock sprung loose, long and thick between his legs. Sherlock was circumcised, the glans flushed purple with arousal. His shaft was thick, much thicker than average, with a prominent vein running from base to frenulum, blue against the pink skin of the thick shaft. A neatly trimmed bush of dark brown curls nestled at the base of Sherlock’s cock. His bollocks was shaved bare, drawn up tight under his erection. David and John both gasped at the gorgeous sight of Sherlock naked and hard before them. John pushed Sherlock gently from behind, guiding him to lie down on the bed. John crawled up n the bed, kneeling beside Sherlock, across from David. The kneeling men locked eyes briefly, lust shining in both dark blue and light blue eyes.

David bent to take Sherlock’s nipple in his mouth, sucking, biting and licking until both nipples were erect. John bent and took Sherlock’s cock in his mouth, licking and kissing the head while Sherlock gasped in pleasure. After a while they changed places, David deep throating Sherlock’s long dick while John kissed him passionately, pinching his left nipple between his fingers. Sherlock writhed and moaned, overcome with sensation.

David pulled off when Sherlock lost control and started bucking up into the warm, wet mouth. He paused to strip off his boxer briefs, letting his cock bob free. David was also circumcised and also well hung. For such a slight, skinny man he was endowed well above average. His cock head was more narrow than his shaft, giving the appearance that his glans was pinching his shaft in. The head glistened in the candle light, slick with precum. The thick shaft was flushed, pointing directly out from David’s lean body at a 45 degree angle. At the base a nest of blonde hair trailed down over his pale bollocks.

John’s mouth watered at the sight of his lover and his friend’s nude bodies. He was afraid he’d come in his pants just at the sight. He palmed his painful erection through the soft knit fabric. “Here,” David said, “Let me“ and reached over Sherlock to roll John’s pants down his thighs, releasing the painful erection.

John’s cock joined the others, swinging free and heavy between his legs. Like everything else about John, his cock was thick and powerful. If it was possible for a cock to be heavily muscled, John’s was. He was uncut, the foreskin drawing back to expose the painfully sensitive red head already wet with precum. The skin of the thick shaft was nearly as brown as the hair at its base. His bollocks was painfully drawn up, aching for release. Sherlock raised his hand and circled his slim, callused fingers around John’s erection, striping back the foreskin, palming over the glans to slick his hand with precum. He pumped hard, his hand firm and tight. “Oh god, oh god Sherlock” John groaned. “Oh fuck…oh Christ.” David leaned to take John’s cock head in his mouth, sucking hard in times with Sherlock’s strokes.

It was too much for John’s overexcited body. He exploded into David’s mouth without warning, wave after wave of pleasure clenching his stomach muscles. David drew back, swallowing as he sat up, while Sherlock continued to pump fast and hard, pulling every bit of pleasure from the depth of John’s belly. John moaned over and over, wordless syllables of pleasure spilling form his lips with each pump of Sherlock’s hand.

John collapsed onto the mattress beside Sherlock. He looked on dazed as David grabbed Sherlock’s shoulder, flipping him over. Sherlock raised his beautiful ass in the air while the lube from the beside table. He threw it over his shoulder at David, who caught it deftly. David snapped the cap open, pouring lube over his hard cock, swiping it on quickly with his hand. His hand then disappeared between the pale mounds of Sherlock’s ass. 

Sherlock began to moan in pleasure, pressing his face into the mattress. Long moments later John saw David move into position behind Sherlock and knew from Sherlock’s moans that David was now balls deep in his lover. John felt left out so he wriggled underneath Sherlock until Sherlock’s head was buried in his heck. John buried his hand in Sherlock’s curls, tugging firmly until Sherlock lifted his head. 

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John. Sherlock’s eyes were glazed, pupils blown in pleasure. The sight nearly drove John mad with lust. He crushed his mouth savagely against Sherlock’s, biting Sherlock’s lush lower lip hard, thrusting his tongue deep into Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock’s moans grew louder but John pressed the back of his head, pulling their lips even tighter together.

At last John broke the kiss, desperate for air. Sherlock buried his face in John’s neck, sucking hard, bruising John’s flesh. John looked over Sherlock’s head to see David pounding into Sherlock’s bottom. David raised his hands and placed them on Sherlock’s shoulders, pulling his body back to meet each thrust. The sight drove John wild with lust. His cock swelled again as he trust up against Sherlock’s belly, arching his back off the mattress.

David’s voice spilled out in a steady streak of curses and endearments, silk and gravel, “Yes…god…Sherlock..your ass…your fucking tight ass…oh god…baby…beautiful boys…so hot…fuck yes…”

John reached between his body and Sherlock’s to find Sherlock’s cock. He arched his body up to meet Sherlock’s. He cupped his hand over Sherlock’s cockhead to catch the slick leaking precum. He wrapped his slick hand around both their cocks, tugging and jerking roughly, just the way Sherlock liked it. He timed his strokes to match David’s rhythm, stroking down as David pounded into Sherlock’s tight ass. Sherlock’s head thrashed against John’s shoulder. He groaned and writhed with pleasure. John felt the tell tale swelling just under Sherlock’s frenulum that warned him Sherlock was on the edge. John cried out “Come for us, Sherlock. Come hard and loud. Do it for me and for David.” John bit down hard on Sherlock’s earlobe – that put him over the edge.

Sherlock screamed as ropes of ejaculate spurted hot onto John’s belly and chest. John stoked hard, his own orgasm just a beat behind Sherlock’s. The stripes of their hot come mixed on John’s body until he couldn’t tell where Sherlock’s orgasm stopped and his own started.

David groaned and whined at the waves of contractions around his cock as Sherlock and John came. He rode out Sherlock’s pleasure, his control tenuous. Finally, as Sherlock’s body relaxed around him, David pulled out. He fisted his cock furiously, coming onto Sherlock’s lower back, pressing his softening cock into the cleft of Sherlock’s beautiful ass. He collapsed onto Sherlock’s back gasping and panting.

After long moments, all three men recovered their breath. David rose fist, then Sherlock and John sat up. They looked at each other, grinning like Cheshire cats. They were sweaty, streaked with come, lips swollen and hair matted. Sherlock broke out laughing first, joined by David and John. All agreed they didn’t know when they’d ever had that much fun.


End file.
